


Daughter

by NeaThompson



Series: The many relationships of Maryse Lightwood [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaThompson/pseuds/NeaThompson
Summary: Maryse was born with a head full of dark hair and the biggest blue eyes Adam had ever seen, she had her mother's nose and her father's lips.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood & Marisa Trueblood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood
Series: The many relationships of Maryse Lightwood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic and I've decided to make it about one of my favorite characters ever, Maryse Lightwood. Hope you enjoy it.

  
It was almost the end of october and Marisa Trueblood could not wait any less for her child to arrive, she was already 1 week overdue and horribly tired of waiting, she could only hope this baby would have mercy on her and come as soon as possible.

  
Whereas she had had a smooth and easy pregnancy and delivery with Max, the new baby seemed adamant on bothering her mother whenever she could, so it wasn't a surprise when labor pains came so suddenly that Adam Trueblood almost dropped his son to his wife's cries of pain. The birth was long and exhaustive but after almost twelve hours of pushing and screaming little baby Maryse was safely nested in her mothers arms. 

  
_Maryse_. A proper shadowhuntername for a proper shadow hunter girl, Maryse was born with a head full of dark hair and the biggest blue eyes Adam had ever seen, she had her mother's nose and her father's lips, there even seemed to have a little dimple on her right cheek just like her brother had. _Maryse_. A beautiful shadowhunter name for a beautiful shadowhunter girl.

* * *

Marisa prided herself in being a good woman, a good wife and a good mother, all the things that her own mother had taught her to be, and the things that she was so desperately trying to teach her daughter. Maryse was an odd girl, she hated the dresses her mother made for her and often sneaked into her brothers closet to steal his clothes, when other girls wanted to play with baby dolls Maryse looked out the windows and stared at the boys with their wooden swords, she wasn't interested in cooking or baking, instead daydreaming about hunting and killing demons.

As Maryse grew she started to come to her senses, and Marisa could only thank the Angel that her daughter was finally understanding her role in the world, this change couldn't have come in a better time, people were talking, apparently the Clave was considering letting women join the Academy, and if it wasn't for Maryse's change of personality she would have been preoccupied with the thought that maybe her daughter would rebel against all of her teachings and try to enroll.

* * *

  
Max left without a warning, or a goodbye, or even a note, he left for a mundane of all things, he rejected his Angel given duty for a frivolous enamourment. Her baby boy, her perfect son left his family, left her. And Maryse, sweet obedient Maryse apparently left with him, from the moment Max left Trueblood House her daughter returned back to her old habits, back to fighting and yelling and dueling and doing all things a proper lady shouldn't do. Then she left too.

She enrolled the Academy as fast as she could and left her and Adam in a house too big and too quiet.

* * *

Somehow Maryse thrived there, Marisa couldn't go to the market without someone congratulating her for her daught's achievements _(this were the same people who shunned her family when Max deserted Idris)_ , and maybe, she thought, they were right, her daughter had always been agile with the whip and though she was short in stature she could wield a saber with unmatched grace. 

* * *

She rarely wrote and never visited but Marisa tried to be aware of all her daughter did, she was in some sort of society her group of friends created, the Circle they called it, and she was also seeing a boy, Robert Lightwood _(definitely not the man she would have picked, too sickly, too weak)_ , all seemed to be well in her life.

* * *

The uprising was a surprise for many, when the Circle took the accords hall her heart took a leap in her chest, Maryse had just had a baby, Alexander wasn't even ayear old and there was his mother trying to drown the Clave. She wanted nothing more than to take her grandson and protect him from her daughter's idiocy for the rest of his life, but the truth was, she had never seen him in person, Maryse and her hadn't talked since her wedding _(when Marisa told her she would one day regret marrying Robert)_ and so Alec would never get to know his grandmother.

* * *

Maryse and Robert were exiled, sent to New York with their baby to attone for their crimes against the Clave, the day the sentence was passed was the last day Marisa saw her daughter.

* * *

Adam Trueblood died in a hunt, barely 53 years old, he was killed by a demon bite, and Marisa was left alone in her too big, too quiet house forever grieving the lose of her husband, and her son, and her daughter(two of them were still alive, but in her heart they felt oh so dead).

* * *

Maryse had just given birth to her second child, a girl with a head full of black hair and the biggest brown eyes she had ever seen. She named her Isabelle. A beautiful shadow hunter name for a beautiful shadow hunter girl, and Marisa, alone in her too big, too quiet house, died in her sleep.

The Clave did not grant her permission to assist to the funeral. And Maryse never saw Marisa again.


End file.
